warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The Sacrifice/Transcript
This is the transcript of the dialogue in the quest The Sacrifice. Quest description A tortured vision sends the Operator on the hunt for a Warframe unlike any other. Orbiter Examine Lotus' helmet *'Lotus:' Tenno... Tenno... TOUCH Cinematic (opening) *'Ballas:' Howl all you want, it won't bring him back. *'Ballas:' (Transference) Lua brings you strength, Umbra-- *'Ballas:' --But you cannot defy your creator. *'Ballas:' Even I make mistakes. Like you. *'Ordis:' Operator? Are you alright? Your delta-waves spiked for a moment. *'Ordis:' Ever since she --''abandoned you''-- was taken... Ordis knows just what you need! A comforting memory from my data store! *'Operator:' Ordis, don't! (unsubbed) *'Lotus:' (memory) --Forgive me. This is who you really are. A Tenno. More than human... but once a child like any other. What do you remember? *'Operator:' (interrupting) That's enough, Ordis. *'Operator:' Scan for Sentient energy on Earth. Recent activity. *'Ordis:' I don't think... oh, what's this? Marking on Navigation... How did you know- oh Ordis, this is the Operator we're talking about! Investigate Sentient Energy: Earth, Lith *'Ordis:' I am not sensing any Sentients but there is something... Oh no, Ghouls! Something must hasvoiced "have" disturbed their incubation sacs. A disgusting lifecycle. *'Ordis:' Operator. I am just a bug-addled Cephalon, but... if you ever need to talk... Ordis would be happy to hear how depressed you are! *'Operator:' I saw this place. *'Ordis:' How? Did she... did the Lotus show you? *'Operator:' I don't know, but I think she wants me to see this. I'll scan the scene, check for Warframe traces. (On scanning the sword) *'Ordis:' This blade may pre-date everything in your arsenal. Very faint traces of mineral exposure. From Lua. (On scanning the first warframe trace) *'Ordis:' Remnants appear to be of Warframe composition. I am not familiar with this design. (On scanning the second warframe trace) *'Ordis:' Almost crude. If you can get another scan I may be able to synthesize a partial schematic of the victim. *'Ordis:' I know what you're going through. With the Lotus I mean. Remember how you abandoned me? But look at how --''angry''-- happy I am now! Don't worry, Operator, we'll find her. (On scanning the third warframe trace) *'Ordis:' Processing. *'Ordis:' I have extraction ready. I think you should hurry. *'Operator:' Ordis? What's going on? *'Ordis:' Are they... coordinating an ambush?! I may have underestimated Ghoul intelligence! Expect resistance toward the extraction zone. Orbiter Check your Foundry *'Ordis:' I've reconstructed what I could. Check your Foundry, Operator. (On checking Foundry) *'Ordis:' Uncertain if any Tenno has linked with this design. The Transference bolt seems different, but we cannot build this without more data. *'Operator:' What about Lua? You said there were traces on the weapon... *'Ordis:' Right. One step ahead, aren't you, Operator! Marking on Navigation. Explore Lua: Lua, Pavlov *'Ordis:' Are you sure we want to build this Warframe? It could be dangerous. *'Operator:' What I saw... (hems) What the Lotus showed me... this Warframe knew Ballas. It tried to attack him. *'Ordis:' What? The Warframes are Transference controlled. Battle envoys for the Operator to command... I don't understand. *'Operator:' This one is different. (On trying to hack the Orokin console) *'Ordis:' An Orokin cipher! Impossible to bypass. They use Mnemonic Code glyphs drawn directly from your memory. Perhaps search the area? (On finding first symbol pair) *'Ordis:' Curious. These markings seem fresh. Are there more? (On finding second symbol pair) *'Ordis:' Another. Is that a paired symbol there? *'Operator:' The order may be important for the cipher. (On encountering the first Mimic) *'Operator:' Ordis! What are these? Some new Sentient design? *'Ordis:' An old design! Mimics! Sentient Mimics! These haven't been seen since the Old War... *'Ordis:' How did Mimics get to the Origin system? Operator, be vigilant when approaching... uh... 'things'. *'Operator:' Things... *'Ordis:' Sorry, I can't be more specific. (On finding the first symbol pair of the second Orokin console) *'Ordis:' You found one! Memorize it. (On finding the second symbol pair) *'Ordis:' Another. And look, a different marking beside it! (On finding the fourth symbol pair) *'Ordis:' That should be the last one. Now... to figure out the correct ordering. (If player takes too long with hacking the console) *'Ordis:' You have all the codes, but the order seems wrong. (On hacking it) *'Ordis:' These markings signify danger. Was this a containment cell for something? *'Operator:' Umbra. Cave-ins must have compromised the enclosure. *'Ordis:' Likely. There are still strong aftershocks from when you pulled Lua out of the Void. EXAMINE DEVICE 1st Vitruvian Entry ENEMY *'Ballas:' It is with the greatest of risk that I commit this recording. The codices within reveal the hidden weakness of your most feared enemy. My creations. My Frames of War. ''--- CONTINUE ->'' *'Ordis:' A Vitruvian - this is rare Orokin technology! Incredible it survived this long... You should destroy it immediately! *'Operator:' What? No. We need to get inside... but it's locked to a new set of codes. (sighs) I'm bringing it back for analysis. *'Ordis:' I was afraid you'd say that. Orbiter Connect the Vitruvian *'Ordis:' Operator, I'd rather not connect that Vitruvian to my systems. It could --''make me crazy''-- affect my systems in unforeseen ways. *'Operator:' This may have belonged to Ballas. He's our only way to the Lotus. Please, Ordis. *'Ordis:' You had to say please, didn't you?-- INSTALL VITRUVIAN *'Ordis:' -- Ordis, you need to learn how to stand up for yourself. To say no, and mean it, even if it is the --''Oper-a- TTTORRR_OR_OR_OR''-- *'Vitruvian Ordis:' I have been upgraded, Star-Child. Your Warframe blueprint now has the required data. Check Foundry. Build Umbra Equip Umbra 1st memory *'Ballas:' Good morning, old friend. *'Ballas:' I'm afraid the disease has taken your voice, but we've prepared the finest serums to treat you. *'Ballas:' Shall we pass the time with a game of Komi? Like old times. *'Ballas:' (Transference) You remember this game, don't you? Think your move and the board senses... *'Ballas:' (Transference) Oh, this... I've had them fit you with a Transference bolt. In honor of our history together. *'Ballas:' And look... look who hasn't left your side since you took ill. *'Ballas:' (Transference) Look at him, old man. Look at your son. (If player takes too long) *'Ballas:' (Transference) Look at your son. Do it. *'Isaah:' Can he hear me? Father? It's me. Isaah. Do you remember me? *'Ballas:' Of course he remembers you, young Dax-- *'Ballas:' (Transference) --Which will make this reunion all the more tragic... when you watch him die. *'Operator:' Ordis? What happened? *'Vitruvian Ordis:' The Warframe I warned you not to build, that you build anyway, caused a massive Transference overload and damaged my precepts. It has escaped out into the system. *'Operator:' When I linked to it... there was something there. A... a memory. *'Vitruvian Ordis:' Warframes are Transference proxies for the Star-Child. They do not have memories. *'Operator:' Well this one does. Might be why it's unstable... Ordis - let me look at the Vitruvian. 2nd Vitruvian Entry BLASPHEMY *'Ballas:' What led us here? You did. You vile blasphemies. Machines... thinking... breeding... You were to bear us a new, promised land. But when you arrived at that distant world... you knew that in time, we would bring ruin to it as well. As we had to Earth. And so it was... we came to war. ''--- CONTINUE ->'' *'Operator:' Ordis. We need to track that Umbra Warframe. *'Vitruvian Ordis:' Done, Star-Child. Search for Umbra: Ceres, Nuovo *'Vitruvian Ordis:' Star-Child, are you seeking revenge for its damage to me? Will you destroy this Umbra Warframe? *'Operator:' No. The codes are in his memory. If I can get close, I'll go in again and try to recover them. He's the key to finding the Lotus, I can feel it. (Umbra proximity hints.) * *'Vitruvian Ordis:' There it is, approach with caution. (Void Blast use hints.) * *'Vitruvian Ordis:' Star-Child. Use your Void Blast to weaken him. * *'Vitruvian Ordis:' Star-Child, you must use Void Blast to wear him down. * *'Vitruvian Ordis:' Void Blast, Star-Child. Use it. (Transference use hints.) * *'Vitruvian Ordis:' Now... use Transference. * *'Vitruvian Ordis:' Star-Child, you have an opening. Use your Transference. * *'Vitruvian Ordis:' He may recover, Star-Child. Quickly, use your Transference. 2nd memory *'Ballas:' Your move. (Komi ambient lines. Those are used in all Komi gameplay parts, not just in this memory segment.) *'Ballas:' Go on. Make a play. *'Ballas:' Finally. *'Ballas:' Curious. *'Ballas:' Take your time. *'Ballas:' A fine move. *'Ballas:' Hmmm. *'Ballas:' Well played. *'Ballas:' I see. *'Ballas:' I'm waiting. Make your play. *'Ballas: '''Your turn. *'Isaah:' He loves this game. I'll never forget the time I finally beat him... but now I'm thinking he just let me win. *'Ballas:' You served with distinction, old Dax. We commissioned a portrait in your honor, there on the wall. *'Ballas:' A beautiful portrait, don't you agree? *'Isaah:' The Sentient battle at Hull... I can't imagine... You were awarded the 'Lua Cross' for valorno period *'Ballas:' Will you follow in your father's path? *'Isaah:' Of course. *'Ballas:' ''(Transference) He will, and his children will. You see... these are the stakes of this little game. Each stone I capture will be another and another and another... culled from your subversive bloodline. *'Ballas:' (Transference) You thought you could out-play me? I've had lifetimes to plan my defection. You spied on me, intercepted my communications. But I saw your move long before you took it. And so... we come to the consequences... *'Isaah:' Father? You... you alright? Please! Do something for him! *'Vitruvian Ordis:' Star-Child, were you successful? *'Operator:' I couldn't breathe... *'Vitruvian Ordis:' Somehow you are inverting the flow. Not from Tenno to Warframe... but from Warframe to Tenno. There may be residual effects. Return to the ship. Orbiter Access the 3rd Vitruvian Entry WARFRAMES *'Ballas:' Our hubris shone like a black star... for our technology, our war-machines were your kin. How easily you turned them against us. We were forced to older means. Not circuits, nor light... but flesh and disease. Our horrors past, our ravaged outer colonies... became gardens! ''--- CONTINUE ->'' *'Ballas:' We cultured the Infestation, conceiving of a hybrid. Transformed, but only just. The 'Helminth' was created, born to yield these new warriors, worthy of battle against you. The great and terrible Hunhow. ''--- CONTINUE ->'' *'Ballas:' We took our greatest, volunteers or not, and polluted them with these cultured reagents. They transformed. They became Infested... ''--- CONTINUE ->'' *'Ballas:' ... but only just. Their skin blossomed into sword-steel. Their organs, interlinked with untold resilience. Yet their minds were free of the Infested madness. Or so we thought. *'Ballas:' We set them upon the battlefield, bio-drones under our command. ''--- CONTINUE ->'' *'Ballas:' The Warframes... All of them... failures. *'Ballas:' Surprised? They turned on us, just as you did. And so we had no choice but to commit them to grave. *'Ballas:' This is all you know, Hunhow, but there is a hidden half, a secret, that lies within a place forbidden to you and your kind. I speak of the Void. ''--- CONTINUE ->'' *'Vitruvian Ordis:' Star-Child, repairs continue. Allow me to test vestigial precepts for a moment. Like 'caring'. *'Ordis:' (glitching) Operator, you need to stop this! *'Ordis:' You could suffer permanent harm from Umbra's memory. What if you internalize all this? *'Operator:' I feel like... he's leading me to the truth, about Ballas... Right now, it's all I have to go on. Pursue Umbra: Neptune, Triton *'Ordis:' Ballas must be tracking Umbra now, I'm detecting increased Sentient presence in the area. *'Ordis:' The area is locked down. We need to take care of those Mimics. *'Ordis:' Keep searching, they are here somewhere. *'Ordis:' Lock-down ended, very good. Now, where is that Warframe? (Umbra proximity hints.) *'Ordis:' See him, Operator? Advise you approach with caution! *'Ordis:' Operator, please be careful... He's not in control. (Void Blast use hints.) *'Ordis:' Normal attacks won't work. Try using your Void Blast? (Transference use hints.) *'Ordis:' That did it! Now is your chance - use Transference! 3rd memory *'Ballas:' Trouble concentrating, old friend? Look at all your Komi stones I've taken. *'Ballas:' (Transference) This one, a brother. These three, his children. And on and on, all of these done to the Jade light. *'Isaah:' Father, do you remember your Shawzin? Remember how you'd sing to us 'Smiles from Juran'? *'Ballas:' A fine instrument. *'Ballas:' How thoughtful, to remind him of his better days. Come now, your move. Only a few stones left. *'Ballas:' Isaah... looks like your father still has his sharp wit. *'Isaah:' My father understands the game better than anyone. *'Ballas:' (Transference) Yet you couldn't understand why I'd give my secrets to our enemy. How could I betray my own kind? But you have never had to sacrifice your love for faith. Imagine. To live, forever, with only one memory: seeing the one you love, die. *'Ballas:' (Transference) But you won't have to imagine. A lovingly cultured Infestation swarms within your blood. Your transformation has begun, reshaping you into a sacred surrogate of the unholy Tenno... A Warframe with but a Single. Burning. Memory. It is... a miracle! *'Ballas:' But all miracles require sacrifice. *'Operator (Falcon/Owl):' He's going to kill him. *'Operator (Heron/Raven):' He's gonna kill him. *'Ordis:' Who's going to what? *'Operator:' Ballas. He's going to kill my... his... son, Isaah. *'Ordis:' But aren't these memories, Operator? You cannot undo what has been done. Orbiter Access the 4th Vitruvian Entry TENNO *'Ballas:' Before the vain faith - our people held Dualism as truth. That all things were of two parts. Mind and body. Consciousness and matter. Of our world... and the Void. It was from there that our answer finally came. ''--- CONTINUE ->'' *'Ballas:' Distorted by vague horrors, we kept the Zariman survivors within a secret Reservoir. They were the missing half. Transference-linked: the Warframes, the body - and they, the mind. I give you now the coordinates and codes to this place. But do not underestimate these devils, Hunhow. They did what we could not. We had created monsters we couldn't-- *'Operator:' --I know what I have to do. *'Ordis:' Operator? *'Operator:' I don't need to hear it. I lived it... Prep the landing craft, Ordis. I'm going in... myself. *'Ordis:' I hope that doesn't mean what I think it does. Confront Umbra: Lua, Tycho *'Ordis:' Operator, please reconsider. You know how dangerous this is. The Sentients will be here in force! This is why you bring a Warframe to these things! *'Operator:' My Warframe is here. I just have to find it. (Umbra proximity hints.) *'Ordis:' See him, Operator? Advise you approach with caution! *'Ordis:' Operator, please be careful... He's not in control. (Void Blast use hints.) * (Transference use hints.) * Cinematic (4th memory) *'Operator:' You have relived this moment countless times. But our minds are linked now. We'll face this together. *'Operator:' This poison he's given you, it has taken your will away. You are a victim as much as your son. *'Ballas:' Sorry, Isaah. The time has come... *'Operator:' We are together. *'Isaah:' I... am honored... to be your son. *'Operator:' Ballas did this, not you. *'Ballas:' (Transference) Don't worry, old friend. I'm not going to kill your boy... *'Ballas:' You are. *'Isaah:' Father? Father! *'Isaah:' Father? *'Isaah:' It's me. Isaahno period *'Isaah:' Do you remember your Shawzin? *'Isaah:' Father? Father! *'Isaah:' He loves this game. I'll never forget the time I finally beat him... *'Isaah:' Father? You... you alright? Cinematic (synchronization with Umbra) *'Ballas:' --We had created monsters we couldn't control. We drugged them, tortured them, eviscerated them... We brutalized their minds... but it did not work. Until they came. *'Ballas:' And it was not their force of will - not their Void devilry - not their alien darkness... it was something else. It was that somehow, from within the derelict-horror, they had learned a way to see inside an ugly, broken thing-- *'Ballas:' And take away its pain. * Wrath. **'Operator:' We use this memory. It fuels our wrath. * Acceptance. **'Operator:' We accept this memory and move beyond its reach. * Emptiness. **'Operator:' We return this memory to the Void and find peace in our emptiness. *'Ordis:' Operator! You did it! Your Transference signal is clean, synchronized with that Warframe! *'Operator:' Mark a path to extraction. We've got one last mission before this is done. *'Ordis:' Marking, but I'm detecting a mass of Sentient forces converging on your location. Quickly, you may be able to escape. *'Operator:' No. Let them come. Orbiter *'Ordis:' Operator, we have no idea what Ballas is capable of. Please, reconsider this. Why would you risk it? *'Operator:' Ordis. I'd like to hear her. *'Ordis:' Yes. Yes of course... accessing data-store... which should I play? * The war... **'Lotus:' Now we fight on two fronts, my child. The war without... and the war within. * Dream... **'Lotus:'not Margulis Dream, not of what you are, but of what you want to be. * My child... **'Lotus:' My child... so beautiful to behold. How do you feel? *'Ordis:' Operator, there is much to be done, please consult the navigation console. Return to Earth: Earth, Lith *'Ordis:' He is waiting for you, but I'm detecting powerful signals emanating from the courtyard. They are calling out for reinforcements across the entire system. You don't have long. *'Ballas:' I tried to release you from your torment. But it seems those devils rebuilt you. *'Operator:' What have you done with her? Ballas, where is the Lotus! *'Ballas:' Has the wolf become a dog? Is this Umbra or some Tenno? *'Operator:' Both. *'Ballas:' Then both will burn. Cinematic (final confrontation) *'Ballas:' STOP. *'Ballas:' You think you can defy me? Not even your Tenno devil can-- *'Ballas:' (gasp) I... created... you... * Squirm like the maggot you are. **'Operator:' Squirm like the maggot you are. **'Ballas:' I... am just the stone... she is the hand. * This was inevitable. **'Operator:' This was inevitable. **'Ballas:' Yes... yes... she has foreseen it. * The cycle is broken. **'Operator:' The cycle is broken. **'Ballas:' Now I know... what she sees in you. *'Operator:' Where is she? Where is the Lotus? *'Natah:' I am here, Tenno. *'Operator:' What? What have they done to you? *'Natah:' Nothing. This... is what I am. *'Natah:' Drifting, gaunt beyond the bleak star... Mother... I am coming home. Orbiter Conclusion *'Operator:' (sigh) I saw her, Ordis. *'Ordis:' But it wasn't 'her', was it? *'Operator:' No. I - I don't know. But I'm going to find out. Inbox message (Attachments: Excalibur Umbra Sunder Helmet, Umbra's Courtyard Captura Scene, Excalibur Umbra Noble Animation Set, Excalibur Umbra Agile Animation Set) The Man in The Wall encounter *'???:' Feelin' better, kiddo? *'Operator:' I killed him... Isaah. *'???:' Did you now? Is that how you remember it? *'Operator:' Yes. *'???:' Good. Category:Quotes Category:Update 23